Slytherin
by juxtaposed
Summary: Severus thinks that Harry is very Slytherin indeed. SLASH and smuff, watch the rating! Complete.


**Disclaimer:** Nope, the last time I checked, Harry and Severus werent shagging like rabid rabbits. Ergo, I still dont own them.

**Warnings:** Lots of lots of fluff, and lots and lots of smuttiness. Its smuff! Besides which, its_ slash_. Be warned.

AN: _Okay, this is just a quick little bit of Snarry smutty fluff to tide all my Snarry readers until my next update - which I swear is coming...um, I mean, on its way. No sir, no puns over here. (cough) Whatever were you thinking?_

**Slytherin   
**by **juxtaposed**

_Slytherin._

That was the only word that ever came to mind whenever he thought of Harry.

Whenever Harry's body twisted and curved, soaring through the air on his Firebolt or writhing beneath him, riding of a different sort. Whenever Harry let out a hiss of pleasure, or a sigh of contentment. Whenever Harry's tongue darted out to wet his lips, or flicked out and teased him. Whenever Harry's green eyes gleamed with the prospect of a scheme or a shag.

The boy was pure Slytherin.

And Severus was now surer of it than ever before.

After all, only a true Slytherin would be able to have him, the Head of Slytherin House, bound to his own bed, body bracing for a mind-blowing orgasm, and simply _smirk_ and slink away. Only a true Slytherin would be able to keep on doing this, meticulously and mercilessly laving and licking and _leaving_.

Only a true Slytherin would have a tongue like Harry's, a tongue that was so unbelievably serpentine, long and flickering against his heated flesh, a tongue that rolled off low, sibilant moans, a tongue that was tasting every inch of his exposed skin, driving him to the brink.

And only a true Slytherin would be doing all this tempting and teasing just to get him to beg for release, just to get him to give himself over, just to get him to admit that Harry had made a valid point. Only a true Slytherin would withhold his own pleasure just to torture someone else, just to have the upper hand, just to prove that they were right.

Of course, Severus was a Slytherin too.

And Slytherins never conceded.

So he remained there, trussed up like Christmas dinner, and being feasted upon as if he were such, but never given or taken enough to bring him over the edge. It was the most delightful sort of agony he could possibly have imagined, and it continued to build in him until his entire body was strung and pulsing and raw with the sheer need to _come_, yet Harry taunted him some more, taking him to the point _just_ shy of reach, then pulling him back.

Severus' muscles were all held taut, anticipating, awaiting that moment when he would be granted release. His legs and arms tugged uselessly at their restraints; his head was thrown back, pressing into the mattress below; his body arced as he thrust his hips up trying to reach Harry, trying to gain friction upon his hard length as it throbbed and ached in desperation.

Harry, for his part, simply slithered around Severus, delicately making his way around his erection, choosing instead to lay a firm nip upon the soft flesh of his neck that made Severus issue a wordless cry. His hands slid over Severus' flat stomach and chest, pinching a stiff nipple, the mild pain preventing Severus from achieving his goal.

Slytherin.

So very Slytherin.

The thought echoed through Severus' mind as Harry wound his hands into his thick, long strands, then brought his mouth down to his ear. He shivered, as hot breath washed over the shell of his ear, and as Harry hissed his name softly, seductively.

"Severusss," he murmured, tracing rough fingers over his sensitive skin.

His gentle touches and tender voice was driving Severus closer and closer to the edge, and Severus was almost prepared to give in and beg Harry to just fuck him senseless already, when he caught a glimpse of Harry's eyes, which were darkened in lust and need and want, and he realized that Harry was just as close to breaking as he was.

With that realization, it became a battle of wills.

Glittering onyx burned into emerald depths, and almost immediately the fervent gropes calmed into controlled strokes, light brushes of skin over skin, lingering touches that wouldn't bring him anywhere near the end he wanted, but would not allow him to settle completely. Harry's eyes sparkled down at him knowingly as he writhed on the bed sheet.

For his part, he narrowed his eyes and unleashed his own weapon, his almost-but-not-quite acquiescence – a low, long, rumbling moan, one that would tell Harry that he was almost there, without actually admitting he needed the extra tiny push, one that never failed to cut down all of Harry's carefully and determinedly structured wills. Sure enough, as the sound escaped his lips, he saw Harry bite down on his own, and felt his hips make an involuntary thrust. Severus was sure that any moment now, the younger man would give up all pretences of control and dominance, and submit to his hormones and lust.

Of course, Severus was forgetting that they were now trapped in a war of sorts, and Harry hadn't been the Boy-Who-Kept-On-Living for no reason.

All he had achieved was that now Harry had pinned his hips down firmly, and was creating long, slow grinds, pelvis to pelvis. He withheld another moan, but Harry had no such self-restraint and a keening noise made its way from Severus' ear straight down to his groin, where everything seemed to be headed right now.

He didn't know how Harry managed to control himself so well. Hell, he wasn't sure how _he _managed to keep himself from begging for Harry to fuck him mercilessly. But somehow, their slow, languorous torture seemed to continue for _hours_, just Harry's breath on his ear, his neck, his lips, just Harry's hands on his chest, on his stomach, on his arse, just Harry on him, all over him…

"Harry," he whispered.

Their eyes locked onto one another's again, and then suddenly they had both surrendered, together, and Harry's mouth crashed down onto his, and their hips were pressed down so tightly, and then he felt the restraints on his limbs released, and he sank his hands into Harry's soft hair, ran them all over Harry's skin, only pausing at sensitive spots to work them into a frenzy. And then they were moving together, faster and harder and more urgent and then –-

Harry came first, moaning and hissing and twisting on top of him, releasing onto their chests. The sight and sound of his lover sent Severus following suit right after, and he pulled Harry's face, where it was buried into the crook of his neck, up to meet his own, and planted soft, tender kisses onto the full, red lips. Harry returned the kisses eagerly, and they drowned in each other's tastes for a while.

After a while, Harry was getting drowsy, so with a quick Cleaning charm, Severus pulled the other man flush to his chest. "Go to sleep, love," he murmured into Harry's ear.

"Severus?" Harry spoke up softly. "Thank you. For spending today with me. It meant a lot to me."

"Its your birthday, Harry. Where else would I be?"

Harry didn't say anything, but Severus felt a smile against his skin.

"Although, you know," Harry mumbled into his chest, "considering it was my birthday, you could have let me win."

Severus let out a low, warm chuckle. "Would you really have wanted that, love?"

Harry was silent for a long while, and Severus thought that maybe his lover had fallen asleep, so he tightened his arms around him. Then Harry shifted and looked speculatively at Severus. "No," he decided finally. A wicked grin crossed his lips. "Besides, I'll have plenty of other times to make you beg, Severus Snape."

"You have plenty of time to _try_, Harry Potter," Severus corrected with a smirk. "And, yes," he continued, before Harry could ask, "that is indeed a challenge."

Harry gave him a wide smile and a not-so-chaste kiss. "Well, I accept." He snuggled back against Severus.

Severus gladly took him into his arms, watching as Harry drifted to sleep, and after a quiet whisper of "Happy Birthday, Harry, my love," joined him soon after.

.::FIN::.

* * *

AN: _Gah, so fluffy. But there be smut, so all is not lost. Yeah? Anyway, this was done for my friend **ataraxis** - she just had a birthday! If any of you have seen this before, it was just posted on my livejournal, I'm just taking it over here. Which reminds me, I want to take the opportunity to tell everyone that I'm so sorry for not updating all my fics, but I've been working like mad. Plus, I've been spending all my free time on my livejournal, so if you want to read some drabbles and all my latest, plus see my fanart, that's the place to go to, people. I promise I'm friendly! _:)   
_Please **review**, I like to know what people think!_ :) 


End file.
